Some Girls Do
by Destini Jensen Venturi
Summary: Jimmy is showing off his latest invention: an actual car. And you know how teenage boys are about their cars, they like to gloat. JB, JC. R&R. OneShot. Complete.


**Title:** Some Girls Do (Song-Fic)

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy Neutron and all related titles, characters, and logos are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. and Nickelodeon and are copyright DNA Productions. "Some Girls Do" is by Sawyer Brown and is from Sawyer Brown's Album: "The Dirt Road."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I don't live in Canada, the UK, the Caribbean, or Latino-America, but I will confess that I have included references in this fanfiction to episodes that have yet to air in the United States. If you don't want spoilers – DON'T READ. You have been warned, so don't yell at me if you get spoiled. I told you beforehand. So, if you read it and then decide that you didn't want to get spoilers don't get mad at me, it is your own fault! Blame yourself. Sorry for sounding rude, but I just know someone is going to end up writing a review blaming me for them reading the spoilers that are included. Sorry, but I can't be blamed! I warned you! Remember that!

* * *

'_**She turned up her nose as she walked by my Cadillac'**_

The now 16-year-old Jimmy stood in his driveway on the driver's side of his brand new car, that he actually built from scratch all by himself, as he waited to see what Betty's reaction would be to his newest prized possession/invention. As she walked around the car she turned her nose upward in an extremely snobbish way.

'_**From the corner of my eye I saw you and you laughed'**_

'_**You were sittin' on the swing on your front porch'**_

'_**Paintin' your nails like you were bored'**_

When he heard someone laugh he looked across the street from the corner of his eye and noticed Cindy sitting on the swing on her front porch painting her nails, looking as if she were extremely bored.

'_**And you yelled "She was sure impressed with you"'**_

When Cindy noticed that Jimmy was looking over at her she hollered over to him sarcastically, "She sure is impressed with you!" and laughed.

**(Chorus)**

'_**Well I ain't first class'**_

'_**But I ain't white trash'**_

'_**I'm wild and a little crazy too'**_

'_**Some girls don't like boys like me'**_

'_**Aw, but some girls do'**_

Jimmy only smiled at her suddenly having an idea. He didn't even notice that Betty had walked away as soon as Cindy had begun talking to him. He then looked over at where Betty once was...

'_**I yelled and asked if you would like a ride'**_

Suddenly realizing that Betty had walked away. He looked over at Cindy his grin growing wider as he yelled over to her, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

"In that contraption? Please. I would rather be in a tank full of sharks. It would, of course, be much safer than any of your _inventions_."

He laughed wholeheartedly, "Come on."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat on the porch swing and walked across the street, standing on the passenger side she took a moment to make one more comment. "If anything goes wrong you know where you'll end up, right?"

He rolled his eyes again and gave her a smile. "Six feet under. Yeah, I know. You keep saying that, but still have yet to do anything of the such."

"That's only because I've got a soft spot for you. I pity you and your little attempts at 'The Best Invention Ever'. Come on, you know that."

"Or maybe you have other motives." He said, wagging his eyebrows at her before getting into the car.

"Such as...?" She said with a sneer after sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"You like me." He said with a smirk.

She only gave him a perturbed look and said, "Grow up."

_**When we pulled out of your yard I bal'd a tire,'**_

_**'You was laughing at me, I was doing James Dean.'**_

_**'You was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen,'**_

_**'When you rolled your eyes and twirled my pink fur dice.'**_

As he backed out of his driveway he bal'd a tire. Cindy laughed at him as he blushed embarrassingly. To make up for it, he tried to do an impression of James Dean. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he thought about how pretty she is. She rolled her eyes at his best attempt of an impression as she brought her hand up and twirled the pink-fur dice hanging from his rear-view mirror.

**(Repeat Chorus)**

'_**Well good ole' boys don't get no breaks'**_

'_**And rich boys think they got what it takes'**_

Memories of everything they had been through together throughout the years suddenly filled Jimmy's mind:

(_Fashbacks begin_)

. . . _Cindy's crush on Nick _. . ._ Cindy helping him believe in himself again after all hope was lost while trying to save their parents from the Yokians _. . . _Switching bodies_ . . ._ Dancing with her at the Yokian's so-called picnic in the park _. . . _Valentine's Day when he asked her to be his Valentine_ . . ._ Eustace Strych taking chances with her, of course only using her for his own attempts at revenge against Jimmy _. . ._ Being stranded on that island together _. . . _He and Cindy saving the entire town from being hypnotized zombies_ . . ._ Making Cindy jealous by trying to impress Betty with a magic show_ . . ._ Getting arrested, getting Carl and Sheen arrested then the three of them hiding out in Cindy's room to keep from being caught again while Jimmy looked up information on the person who had framed him and then getting re-arrested and causing Cindy to end up being arrested for 'aiding and a-bedding' fugitives _. . . _The time they were on Mars and he sort-of confessed that he likes her _. . . _The dog show and the fact that Goddard actually saved Cindy's life_ . . . _Cindy catching the bouquet at Jet and Beautiful's 'not' wedding_ ... _The chaos that occurred after the rumor that Libby spread about them being "secretly in love while only pretending to hate each other"_ . . . _Kissing her when no one was around to see__ leaving it to be a secret known only between them_ . . . A_lso kissing her on the cheek for giving him such a good idea when their lives were at stake_ . . . _And walking into the Candy Bar together holding her hand when everything was brought back to normal in Retroville after the League of Villains was abolished _. . .

(_Flashbacks End_)

'_**But there's someone for each of us they say'**_

Jimmy still paying very close attention to the road before him while reminiscing took a moment to look over at Cindy again. She looked back at him, "Well, looks like you got a winner with this one." She stated referring to his latest invention.

He smiled at her quickly and she returned the favor before he turned his eyes back to the road. "Yep. Looks like I have,_"_ He says referring to both his invention and Cindy, while still smiling.

He looks at her one more time out of the corner of his eye before thinking, '_Some say there's someone for each of us _. . ._ I think I found the one for me when I was 10 years old. I've just been waiting too long to really do anything about it. Now I have that chance and I'm not going to pass it up or take back something I've done or said this time around._'

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Wow. I was not expecting to get this one done. I started writing this one over the summer. I hadn't touched it since then! Whoa. Today, I was avoiding some homework cause I wanted to write and was bored enough to finish a fanfic for a fandom that I am not completely obsessed over any more. Weird, huh? Well, hope you like. I'm currently also working on a Hey Arnold! Parody Series that I should have up sometime in the next few weeks. So if any of you are HA! Fans be looking for it.

And just for the record, I also have no idea what "bal'd a tire" even means...

Now R&R and remember – if you read it, don't blame me for you reading the spoilers that were included. I warned you. So, I am not at fault here.

Later days! - **Jennifer (a.k.a.: Just Another Girl 19 and neutronvortex05)**


End file.
